


Appendages

by Wayward_and_Worn



Series: Moments in Time [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: A lighthearted moment in time.
Relationships: Dean & Reader, Dean & You, Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: Moments in Time [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689
Kudos: 23





	Appendages

“Penny for your thoughts,” her voice broke into his concentration. Dean looked up as she approached, not even trying to hide the anime playing on his laptop. “Hmm, 20 bucks for you to act ‘em out.” She stood, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

He smiled, “Which of us is gonna be the tentacle monster?” He turned and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. 

“Well you’re the only one here with the extra protruding appendage.” She settled and draped an arm over his shoulders. 

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty, Y/N,” he hummed, running his hands up her shirt to her sides. He winked at her and suddenly began tickling her mercilessly. She squawked and squirmed but was no match for the strength of the elder Winchester. “Hey baby, you want my protruding appendage?”

She screamed with laughter. “Oh my god!”

“Come on baby, wrap your pretty lips around my protruding appendage!”

“Shut up!” She finally wrestled away from Dean and ran for her life.

He jumped up, following her down the bunker hallways, “Don’t run away from my protruding appendage! Stop fighting the love!!”


End file.
